Lazar
Stefan Lazar Hrebeljanović (Serbian Cyrillic: Стефан Лазар Хребељановић) (1329 – June 28 O.S. June 15] 1389), also known as Tsar Lazar (Цар Лазар), was a medieval Serbian knez (Knyaz), ruler of Moravian Serbia, a part of the once powerful Serbian Empire under Dušan the Mighty. Lazar led Serbian army in the Battle of Kosovo against the army of the Ottoman Empire. He perished in the battle together with most of the Serbian nobility and Ottoman Sultan Murad I, which eventually led to the fall of Serbia as a sovereign state and started the Turkish conquest of Serbia. The events are regarded as highly important for Serb national consciousness and Lazar is venerated as a saint in the Serbian Orthodox Church and a hero in Serbian epic poetry. Lazar was the founder of the House of Lazarević. He was succeeded by his son Stefan Lazarević as a Knez, and later Despot of Serbia. edit] Life Lazar was born 1329 in Prilepac (near Novo Brdo) to the imperial chancellor at the court of Tsar Dušan in Prizren, Pribac Hrebeljanović of Grbalj clan ancestry.1 Lazar was educated at the court where his father held a post of high importance. He married Milica of the Serbian house of Nemanjić in ~1353.1 He was given the title of knez in 1371 by the sabor (state council) of Tsar Stefan Uroš V at Ipek.2 Despite his imperial title, Uroš was a weak and ineffectual leader, allowing local nobles to gain power and influence at the expense of the central authority. However, Lazar would have to face another menace to his power. After consolidating his authority in the Hungarian Kingdom and defeating the feudal lords, King Charles I of Hungary continued expanding his frontiers to the south, into the Serbian regions and forced Lazar's predecessor Stephen Uroš IV Dušan of Serbia to resign many regions to him. The Hungarian King conquered the Golubac Fortress in 1334 and with this, he continued expanding his influence in the Serbian regions.[citation needed] After the death of the Hungarian King, his son and successor Louis I of Hungary, continued his father's campaigns and soon included the Bosnian and Serbian territories in the Hungarian Crown. In 1366 the Kingdom of Bosnia recognised the Hungarian authority, but Louis had himself crowned as King of the Serbs and Bosnians.3 After facing the Hungarian King Louis I in several locations, the last military campaign of the Hungarian monarch was successful and in 1367 Lazar recognised his authority over the Serbs.4 EnlargeMap of the last years of Lazar's ruleHowever this wasn't an impediment to Lazar, and even if he paid taxes and conceded favours to the Hungarian monarch, he worked for keeping stability in the Serbian power and for facing the imminent Turkish Ottoman invasion. In the early 1370s he left Prizren and devoted himself to the consolidation of his power in the northern Serbian regions around his court in Kruševac. Although a pledged vassal to Stefan Uroš V, in 1371 he refused to participate in the Battle of Maritsa, at which the bulk of the imperial Serbian army was destroyed by an Ottoman force. Soon afterwards, Stefan Uroš V died, the last of the Nemanjić emperors. With great diplomacy and military power, Lazar emerged from the resulting power vacuum as the most powerful Serbian noble not in the Ottomans' service. He acquired dynastic legitimacy by marrying Milica Nemanjić, and despite retaining only the minor title of knez, he nevertheless used the imperial name of Stefan as well as the designation autocrator. At the same time, he took no issue with Bosnian ban Tvrtko (whose Nemanjić lineage was in any case much stronger than Lazar's) proclaiming himself King Stefan of Serbia and Bosnia. In this way Lazar could retain the de facto power, while ceding only a ceremonial title to Tvrtko, who never managed to revive the old Nemanjić institutions of central power. The first mention of any Ottoman movement into Lazar's territory is from a chronicle entry of 1381, when two of Lazar's subjects, Vitomir and Crep, defeated the Turks on the Battle of Dubravnica River near Paraćin. After that there is no record of any hostility between Lazar and the Turks until 1386. Lazar mobilised several other Serbian nobles, including Tvrtko, King of Bosnia, and in 1386 smashed Murad's general Timurtash at the Battle of Pločnik, forcing the Ottomans south to Niš. In 1388, many Serbian troops were present at the Battle of Bileća where the combined Serbian-Bosnian forces heavily defeated the Turks.5 EnlargeThe battle of Kosovo by Adam Stefanović (1870)Around 1380 Lazar founded the monastery of Ravanica and around 1388 Ljubostinja. By 1387 he was raising a massive force to meet the invading forces of the Ottoman Empire, which would include every Serbian knight in his kingdom. The two large forces met in the 1389 battle of Kosovo. edit] Battle of Kosovo Main article: Battle of KosovoBefore the battle, Lazar rejected offers of vassalage and peace and determined to fight to the last, not betraying the nation.6 He cursed the Serbs who did not help him against the Turks with the so-called Kosovo curse, later inscribed in the Gazimestan, on the place he is supposed to have fallen, today a monument to the Serbs who fought the Turks in Kosovo.6 edit] Aftermath and mythology Kosovo curse: EnlargeInscription of the curse on the Gazimestan monument"Whoever is a Serb and of Serb birth, And of Serb blood and heritage, And comes not to the Battle of Kosovo, May he never have the progeny his heart desires, Neither son nor daughter! May nothing grow that his hand sows, Neither dark wine nor white wheat! And let him be cursed from all ages to all ages!" – Tsar Lazar curses those who are not taking up arms against the Ottoman Turks at the Battle of Kosovo.EnlargePraise to Prince LazarFollowing Lazar's death, his widow Milica assumed control of Serbia. Lacking in military or economic strength, she pledged suzerainty to Murad I's successor, his son Bayezid, who had taken as his wife the daughter of Lazar. Meanwhile, Milica turned to internal matters, where she dealt with her few remaining political opponents. It was her propaganda campaign, via the epic poetry composed at her court, that resulted in Lazar's quick resurrection, and the subsequent portrayal of their son-in-law Vuk Branković as the traitor responsible for the Serbian defeat[citation needed]. In Serbian epic tradition, Lazar is said to have been visited by an angel of God on the night before battle, and offered a choice between an earthly or a heavenly kingdom, which choice would result in a peaceful capitulation or bloody defeat, respectively, at the Battle of Kosovo. ::"...the Prophet Elijah then appeared as a gray falcon to Lazar, bearing a letter from the Mother of God that told him the choice was between holding an earthly kingdom and entering the kingdom of heaven..." 7 According to the epics, Lazar opted for the Heavenly kingdom, which will last "forever and ever",8 but had to perish on the battlefield. “We die with Christ, to live forever”, he tolld his soldiers. That Kosovo’s declaration and testament is regarded as s covenant which the Serb people made with God – and sealed with martyrs’ blood. Since then all Serbs faithful to that Testament regard themselves as the people of God, Christ’s New Testament nation, heavenly Serbia, part of God’s New Israel. This is why Serbs sometimes refer to themselves as the people of Heaven. Jefimija, former wife of Uglješa Mrnjavčević and afterwards nun from Ljubostinja monastery, embroidered Praise to Prince Lazar, one of most significat work of medieval Serbian literature. The Serbian Orthodox Church canonised Lazar as Saint Lazar. He is celebrated on June 28 O.S. June 15] (Vidovdan).1 Several towns and villages (like Lazarevac), small Serbian Orthodox churches and missions throughout the world are named after him. His alleged remains are kept in Ravanica Monastery, where miraculous cures have been attributed to them. edit] Marriage and progeny EnlargeMilicaLazar married Milica in around 1353 and issued at least seven children: #Mara (died April 12, 1426), married Vuk Branković in around 1371 #Stefan Lazarević (around 1377 - July 19, 1427), prince (1389–1402) and despot (1402–1427) #Vuk Lazarević, prince, executed on July 6, 1410 #Mara or Dragana (died before July 1395), married Bulgarian tsar Ivan Shishman in around 1386 #Teodora (died before 1405), married Nikola II Gorjanski (who died in 1433), son of Nikola I Gorjanski, ban of Mačva since 1387, ban of Croatia since 1394, and Hungarian Palatin since 1401 #Jelena or Jela, died March 1443, married ##Đurađ Stracimirović, one of the Balšićs ##Sandalj Hranić9 of Kosača family #Olivera Despina (1372 - after 1444), married Ottoman Sultan Bayezid I in 1390 edit] See also *House of Lazarević *List of Serbian monarchs *History of Serbia *Miloš Obilić *Kosovo curse edit] References #^ a'' ''b c'' Lives of the Serbian Saints C. P. Hankey 2008, ISBN 1443716219 #^''' A Short History of Russia and the Balkan States Donald Mackenzie Wallace, ISBN 0543933253 #'^' Szalay, J. y Baróti, L. (1896). A Magyar Nemzet Története. Budapest, Hungary: Udvari Könyvkereskedés Kiadó #'^' Hóman, B. y Szekfű, Gy. (1935). Magyar Történet. Budapest, Hungary: Király Magyar Egyetemi Nyomda #'^' Finkel, Caroline, Osman's Dream, (Basic Books, 2005), 20–21. #^ '''''a b'' Kosovo: How myths and truths started a war Julie Mertus 1999, ISBN 0520218655 #^''' [1] #'^' "Perishable is earthly kingdom, but forever and ever is the Kingdom of Heaven!" - Serbian: "Земаљско је за малена царство, а Небеско увијек и довијека!") #'^' Sandalj Hranić (around 1370-March 15, 1435) was a nephew of Vlatko Vuković, the aforementioned participant of the Battle of Kosovo. (1987), p.108 edit] Further reading *Age, marriage and progeny information from The genealogy and coats of arms of Serbian dynasties and feudals (Родословне таблице и грбови српских династија и властеле); editors Aleksa Ivić (1928), Dušan Spasić, Aleksandar Plavestra and Dušan Mrđenović (1987); Bata, Belgrade, ISBN 86-7685-007-0 (1928), ISBN 86-7335-050-6 (1987). (Serbian) *Croats and Serbs: Chapter V - History of the Serbs in the middle ages - The Dismemberment of Dusan’s empire edit] External links *Serbian Epic Poetry |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Raška (Vlastimirović) | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Duklja (Vlastimirović/ Vojislavljević) | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Raška (Vojislavljević) | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Nemanyid Serbia | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Serbian Empire | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Principality of Zeta | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Moravian Serbia | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Serbian Despotate | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Vojvodina | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Revolutionary Serbia | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- style="" | class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.35em 1em; line-height: 1.1em;"|Principality of Serbia Kingdom of Serbia | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left: 2px solid; padding: 0px; width: 100%; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent;"| |} |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lazar_of_Serbia" : 14th-century Serbian monarchs | 14th-century Christian saints | 1329 births | 1389 deaths | House of Lazarević | People from Novo Brdo | Kosovar Serbs | Orthodox monarchs | Monarchs killed in action | Serbian saints Kosova Savaşı ve Murad-ı Hüdavendigâr'ın Şehadeti Daha şehzade iken Rumeli'de birçok akın ve sefere katılarak, bu topraklan yakından tanıyan I. Murad , babası Orhan Gazi'den sonra '''tahta geçince (1362), yapacağı fütuhat için harekat merkezini Bursa'dan Edirne 'ye nakletti. '''O sıralarda Akıncılar kuzeyde Tuna , batıda Dalmaçya kıyılarına kadar tüm Balkanlarda faaliyet halindedir. Sultan Murad'ın Balkanlardaki başarıları ve geniş mikyastaki muvaffakiyeti, Avrupa'da hayret ve korku uyandırmıştı. '''Türkler bu ilk hareketlerinde Batı Avrupa milletleriyle bir hadise çıkarmamağa d'ikkat etmişler ve bu suretle onların Balkan devletleriyle beraber kendi aleyhlerinde hareket etmeleri ihtimalini önlemişlerdir.' Bundan dolayı Batılı tarihçilerin de söyledikleri gibi, Osmanlı fetih plânları pek hesaplı ve muvaffakiyetli olarak tatbik edilmektedir. (1) Osmanlılar kafi suretle Balkanlarda yerleşme siyaseti takip ettiklerinden S'ultan Murad, çok mühim miktarda Türk göçmenini, Anadolu'dan Rumeli'ye nakletti. Türk fütuhat plânı ve istikametinin belli olması, Papa'yı harekete geçirdi. Papanın teşvikiyle Macar, Arnavut, Çek, Leh (Polonyalı), Sırp, Bosna kuvvetleri, Balkanlarda Osmanlı varlığına karşı harekete geçtiler. Düşman ordusuna Sup kralı Lazar komuta ediyordu. Müttefikler 100.000, Türkler 60.000 askerle harbe girmişİerdi. Harp meydanı olan "Kosova Sahrası " Mitroviçe ile Üsküp arasında ve Priştine 'nin batısındadır. I. Murad burada şehid olduğu için sonradan bu ovaya "Meşhed'i Hüdavendigâr " denilmiştir. (2) Osmanlı öncü kuvvetlerinin başında, Balkanları karış karış tanıyan akına komutanlarından Evrenos Bey olup, ileri harekatın da düşman askerini görmüş ve Hünkara haber vermişti. Hünkar ise "hemen tanışmak gerek" dedi. Evrenuz Bey eytdi "'''Sultanım... Şimdi gün kızgun-dur ve "leşker yorgundur ve adüv azgundur. Bugün ârâm idelim (dinlenelim.) İrte gün Allah'a tevekkül idüp, tekbir getürüp can ve başoynadırız"dedi.(3) Bundan sonra Hünkar , oğlu Bayezid le düşmanı kontrol için bir tepeye çıktı. "Gördüler ki ruy-ı zemin güya bir demir deryası olmuş." (4) Sultan Murad : "Bu melun ne çok leşker cerri-eylemiş. Biz ki bu vehide leşker cem'itdük, hiç bunun fevkinde leşker cem' olunmaz sanurdum,(5) diye hayretini izhar etti. Murad, düşman çokluğundan kendi için değil, teb'asına, halkına bir zarar gelir endişesiyle hüzünlüydü.(6) ' Sonra ellerini açtı: “İ'lahi. Nur-ı Muhammed hürmeti içün bu müminlere sen inayet kıl. Beni müminlerin helakine sebep kılma.'" dedi. Toplanan harp meclisinde, takip edilecek plan belirlendikten sonra Murad, komutanlarına şöyle hitap etti: "Tûl-ı ömrümde bunca gazalar itdüm. Gayem bu gazada şehid olup, iyü adla âlemden göçem. Ve her dirliğin ahiri ölmek olduktan sonra ne teşviş çekmek gerek.." Gece karanlığı basıp, askerler yattıktan sonra İki rekat namaz kılıp, yüzünü toprak üzerine koyup" ol karanlık gicenün içinde naliş ve tazarru idüp eytdi; ilahi..Mülk ve kul senündür. Sen kime istersen virirsin. Ben dahi naçiz bir kulunam. Mülk ve mal benim maksudum değildir. Buraya kul karavaş içün gelmedüm. Heman halis ve muhlis senün rızanı isterem Yarab..Beni bu müslümanlara kurban eyle. Tek bu müminleri küffar elinde mağlub idüp helak eyleme. .Bunları mansur ve muzaffer eyle. Asakir-i İslam içün teslim-i ruha razıyım. Tek bu müminlerin ölümin bana gösterme. Evvel beni gazi kıldun, ahir şehadet nasip e't" dedi.(7) Onun bu isteği ile ilgili olarak Namık Kemal şöyle der: "'Murad Gazi, şehid olmak istedi. Fakat aciz insanlar gibi, dünyanın elemlerinden kurtulmak, ahiretin emellerine nail olmak için istemedi. Milletinin şanını, ikbalini ve arşı alaya haysiyet ve şerefi ile yükselmek istedi. Büyük kalp ve ruhların bir hali ve bir zamanı vardır ki her türlü ilgilerinden sıyrılıp yüksek temayülleri ile tenha kalınca, yüksele yüksele, gerçekten Allah'a yaklaşır. İşte, insan vicdanının gaybın inayetlerine mazhar olduğu zamanlar, bu zamanlardır. Anlaşılan Sultan Murad da o gece öyle bir İncizap devrinde, öyle bir istiğrak zamanında idi.(8) Başkomutan olan Sultan Murad, mutad üzere ordu merkezinde yer almıştı. Ordunun içinde "cesetteki ruh" gibi duran hünkârın önünde yeniçeriler ve onların önünde toplar vardı.(9) Düşman kuvvetinin çok faz¬la olması bir ara hükümdarı tereddüde düşürmüştü. Vezir-i azam Ali Paşa : "Muharebe de çokluğa bakılmaz, yardım ve zafer ancak Allah'ın tevfiki iledir. Ve Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir. Hünkarım, Allah'a şükürler olsun ki, ömrümüz boyunca mansur ve muzaffer ola-geldik. Yine zaferin bizim olması ümit olunur. '(9) dedi. 20 Haziran 1389 günü, düşmanın atmış olduğu topla başlayan savaş, Türk ordusunun kahramanlığı ve harp plânının mükemmel suretle düzenlenmiş ve tatbik edilmiş olması sayesinde, üstün kuvvetlere sahip olan düşman bozulmuş ve süratle çekilmeğe başlamışlardı. Kosova Muharebesi sekiz saat sürmüştür. Sultan Murad, bir şükrane olarak harp sahasını gezerken "'ehl-i Islâmın mansur olduklarına mesrur olup, secdei şükür eyledi. Cenkten evvel dergâh-ı Hak'dan şehadet reca eylemişler idi. Bu vaki olmayınca mahzun oldular. (10) Sahrayı gezerken hep bunu düşünüyordu. (11)Bu esnada Miloş Obiliç adında yaralı bir Sırp asilzadesi, Sultan Murad'a birşey söylemek ister gibi yaklaşmış ve Gazi Hünkan hançerlemistir. Muharebe henüz bitmediğinden ağır yaralı olmasına rağmen savaşın sonuna ve kafi zafere kadar emir ve kumandayı elinden bırakmadı. Az sonra vefat eden Hünkarın iç organları, vefat ettiği yere gömülmüş ve üzerine türbe yapılarak zamanımıza kadar "Meşhed-i Hüdavendigar " adıyla devam etmiştir. (12) 30 yıllık hükümdarlık devresi, durup dinlenmeden hep savaş, meydanlarında geçtikten sonra yine bu maksatla çok uzaklardaki bir meydan savaşında muzaffer olduktan sonra şehid edilen tam manâsıyla memleketi uğrunda ve ordusunun başında canını feda etmiş bulunan Murad Hûdavendigar'ın bu akıbeti dost, düşman herkeste derin akisler bırakmıştır. Onun hakkında tarihçiler şöyle demektedirler: Mehmet NEŞRİ: "Ömrünü hasbeten lillah gazaya sarf etmişti. Ve nesl-i Osmanda bu ittüği gazayı hiç bir padişah itmedi"(14) Joseph Von HAMMER: 1. Murad, Osmanlı tarihinde cihaddan yorulmaz bir muharip ve adil bir padişah olarak anılır.." l.Hakkı UZUNÇARŞILI: "30 sene süren hükümdarlığı zamanında zaferden zafere koşmuş ve hepsinde muvaffak olmuş, mağlubiyet yüzü görmemiştir." A.Cevdet PAŞA: "Halkı çok seven, adil bir padişahtı..." DANİŞMEND: "63 yaşında şehid olan Murad-ı Hüdavendigar'a babası Orhan Gazi, Rumeli yakasında küçük bir köprübaşı bırakmış, o da bu ufak mirasa istinaden Balkan yarımadasının en büyük kısmına hakim olmuştur. '''Balkan yarımadasında beş asırdan fazla süren Türk hakimiyetini kurmuştur, ömrünü buna adamış ve bu uğurda canını feda etmiştir. Onun için bu büyük adam, '''Osmanlı tarihinde hem imparatorluğun İlk müessisi, hem Rumelinin hakiki fatihi demektir..." Cepheyi ve meşakkati, rahat ve rehavete tercih eden ve bu uğurda şehid olan Murad-ı Hü-davendigar'ın ölürken söylediği şu son sözleri, aynı zamanda KADİRŞİNAS NESL-İ ATÎYE" bir vasiyet teşkil etmektedir: "ATTAN İNMEYESÜZ ” BİBLİYOGRAFYA. 1) I. Hakkı Uzunçarsılı, Osmanlı Tarihi, c.l,Ank, 1982. s.177 2)!. Hami Danişmend, İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi, c.l, İst. 1947, s.78-79 3)Mehmet Neşri, Kitab-ı Cihannuma, el,Ank, 1987, s.277 4)Mehmet Humdemi Solakzade. Solakzade Tarihi, Ut 1297, s.46 5] Neşri, a.g.e. s.279 6} Hoca Sadettin Efendi, Tacüt Tevarih. İst, 1279-1280. s.119 7)Neşri, a.g.e.s. 287 8)Namık Kemal, Osmanlı Tarihi (Külliyat-ı Kemal) c.l, tst. 1326 9)A.Cevdet Pasa, Kısası Enbiya, c.6, Ank,1985.S.289 10)Derviş Ahmet Mûneccimbaşı, Sahaffül-Ahbar, c.3, sl 1869. s.302 11)Solakzade, a.g.e. s.48 12)Ulunçarşılı, a.g.e. s.190 13)Prof.Dr.S.Ismail Gürkan, S-Murad Hûdavendigar'ın Şehadeti Hakkında İst. 1958,s.3 14)Nesri, a.g.e. s.307 15)Joseph Von Hammor, Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi, el, İst 1981, ».191